Saijins?!
by Sailor-Nemisisgurlmail.com
Summary: My friends and I are turning into saijins! It doesn't have any dbz characters yet, but there will be in chapters to come.


Saijins?!

O.k., this is my story, a story of government conspiracies and other things you know nothing about. Now, this is only my perspective, I am Rae, or later, Ginja. This 

is a trilogy of how I saw things, so let's begin, I was just a normal girl, having gym class with her friends. So, you ready, now first if you hate dragon ball anything 

than don't read this and if you hate seeing other people with your favorite saijin guys or Uub don't read, but if you have no problem with any of this than read on. 

This is the first part of my first dbz story ever. Enjoy! P.S. For anyone that knows me personally I wrote this when I liked Charles, I no longer do but I am way too 

lazy to change it.

******

Wait Helena, you and Heather are faster than me. So are you Ardis.

You're just out of shape Rae. You could be faster than all of us, and we're going to get you in shape. Ardis panted, this was her first run-around-the-canal this 

year, and she was better at sprints.

Don't tell me you girls are getting quitting already

As if Charles, you and Stan can't beat us, you're already slowing, it won't be long now before your walking! Retorted Heather, she was hot, sweaty and in no 

mood for arguments.

Ha! I'm just surprised that Rae is keeping up with you, she usually doesn't make it this far with out walking a little

Shouldn't you say a lot Charles, she's not even able to jog after about mid-way usually, I might be short, but at least running doesn't break me down

You know Stan, you're right, I said, shocking everyone You are short, and even if I can't run, at least I don't look like you.

A fit of giggles arose from the girls and the insulted boys pulled ahead, talking to each other, most likely thinking of comebacks for next time.

I like Charles, but he really gets on my nerves sometimes. I sighed, I hate to put people down, but as Helena always says, you can't let them push you around, you 

have to stand up for yourself. I think he likes me, but I'm not sure

What's not to like? He should be crazy about you, and I bet he is, I mean, your smart,

And totally cool. Ardis finished

Flatterers you're just saying that. So, any of you going to the dance tonight?

Ya, we all are, are you. If you are we can all go together. Heather always thought to include everyone she was friends with.

Ya, I'm going, and that would be great, why don't you pick me up at 6:30, so we can get there early.

Cool, then we'll get in fast.

RIIIIIIIIIIING

School's out! all of them cried in unison See you guys later! then they started to laugh, they had said it so many times they all had it memorized.

******

So, this is a glebe dance it was Ardis' first dance, and it was one none of us would forget.

Don't worry Ardis all you have to remember is to stay with us near the front, a little way from the snack bar, and if a guy asks you to dance go for it. Helena had 

been to more dances than all of us put together, but Heather was getting there.

If he's cute you get extra points Heather had the air conditioning on at full-blast before she came and she was her semi-normal self.

And on an other interesting game of fishing for boys we have a new comer going by the name of Ardis, let's give her a big hand folks Some clapping broke out of 

four people standing behind us, so we turned around to see who it was, of course it was

William, Stan, Devon and Charles, I should have known. Stan why don't you go back to the pool you crawled out of, and stay there this time. Helena spat, she 

didn't like Stan very much, a really long story that I won't bother to tell you, any ways, back at the argument

Hey, Will, why don't you join him? You'd be right at home, it's almost slime, just a bit different, it's clean.

Come on Helena let's just go in, no need to start a fight.

Fine Rae, you guys are lucky Rae's around or you'd get the tongue lashing of your life.

Oh mighty Helena please do not hurt me, the feeble Stan, because you are all powerful over everything Snickers came from the group of guys as Helena stormed of 

and the rest of us followed.

Let's request Bad touch suggested Heather.

No way If ya getting' down, totally Helena yelled over the music.

Oh ya, Bad touch is sooooooooooooo old. Ardis retorted.

Fine, let's request If ya getting' down, it's like, my favorite song And I started to sing a little.

O.k. If ya getting' down, just don't sing

******

Hey, after Woo Hoo why don't we get ready, there are only 15 minutes left in the dance.

Sure Helena, hey Ardis is already staying over, why don't you guys come to?

O.k. I love sleepovers.

I don't know, I get homesick at sleepovers.

Don't worry Helena, you just live a few blocks away, no problem getting you home if we need to.

Thanks Rae, hey, what are the guys doing over there?

I have no idea, why don't we go and check it out?

Shhhhh, we have to be sneaky if we want to hear what they are saying. Whispered Ardis

I can't hear anything

Let's look at them

O.k., maybe that will help us hear

Oh my god, they have monkey tails!

As if, I'm going to talk to them, and prove they don't have tails.

If Helena is doing it, so will I

True words of a madman Heather, and don't even say look who's talking, cuz I'm not as crazy as you are.

Shut up and come over here. Hi guys! God, Rae was right, they do have tails!

Hey Helena want to yell it any louder? Stan said, dripping with sarcasm.

Any ways, you have one to, and so does Rae and Heather, not to mention Ardis. Look for yourselves.

Your crazy Stan I don't have agod I do have a tail I practically yelled, and I just thought this is not happening.

I wonder if anyone else has one, if they do we should find them. Suggested Charles.

Ya, why don't you go get Nat and Anna to check. Said William helpfully.

And I'll go get Stephanie and Kelly.

Don't forget Chloë.

Be back in a minute! All of us said together as we ran of in different directions, depending on the location of the girl we were looking for.

said one of the tailed boys shaking his head I'll never understand them

******

After all of them had assembled they went outside, the dance had just ended.

This better be good you guys. Hissed Natalie, she was going to be grounded if she was late.

Don't worry, it is I reassured her, if it was what I thought it was we would all need to be reassured. Can you all turn around, ya, that's it, all the way.

Why, should we, I mean, like, what's the problem? Said a over innocent Chloë, none of us would be that innocent ever again.

Hey, we aren't the only freaks, Chloë has a tail too.

SHE DOES!!!!! Practically everyone screamed.

I do not

Yes you do, check yourself, and so do the rest of you.

Rae's right

Oh really, am I? I said, oozing with sarcasm.

What is wrong with us? said Stephanie, in a very confused, frightened tone.

Oh, we don't think anything is wrong with us.

Ya Helena, we're all just mutated.

We think we are pretty much saijins now, like from dragon ball Z.

Guys, there are some people coming, we better split, meet me at Much More, tomorrow, o.k.

Why much morons?(the schools in our area have rude names for each other, this is one of them)

It's close to here and almost always empty, no people to over hear.

See you guys later

******

Agent Simmons, Agent Stone, your mission is to hunt down the mutants, and kill them, and anyone that gets in the way.

But chief, they're only kids

No Stone, that is where you are wrong, if they figure out they're full potential before we get them, may the lord help us all.

******

We all here, I take that as a yes, I think we should try and see how far we can use our powers, like can we do any attacks? And if we can we should make some 

of our own, like personal ones.

Good idea Stan, but way ahead of you. Like watch this one I made up last night. TINTED GLASS! I screamed it and smashed my fist into the pavement. A 

tremor went through the ground as a bubble formed around us, it was slightly darkened.

Amazing Rae, now what does this do?

Step outside Charles, outside of the bubble I mean. K, now, try and get back in.

I can't it's solid, but I just walked out.

It's just like tinted glass, you can get outside, but not inside, cool, hun?

Totally, a attack. Can the other people who we at your house last night do attacks to?

I can kick and punch REALLY fast! Cried Helena.

I can fly! gloated Heather.

And I can form ki balls of various sizes. Quietly added Ardis.

That is sooooooooooooo cool, can you teach us to do that? dared William, you could just tell he was itching to try.

Just try something, anything, attack one of us. I offered.

Are you sure?

We could all use a could spar after beating up each other last night.

How could Rae beat up anyone with tinted glass?

Like this TINTED GLASS BUBBLES! At this three bubbles that looked like the dome appeared around me and then flew towards Ardis.

Hey, stop hitting me! Ardis exclaimed as the balls were bouncing on her head.

The balls flew back to my hand and were absorbed.

That was kewl, but if you don't mind I'll spar with someone in my own league, come on Helena. Or are you scared?

No way that you have a prayer against me Stan, I am Helena, no one can defeat me. HAHAHAHAHA!

Fine, I'll spar with someone in my league, Ardis you ready?

You bet Rae, I am the instrument of your feet!

It's defeat, idiot!

And after the laughter subsided we all paired of to spar.

******

Times goes on and all of the new saijins grew in fighting capacities. Ardis and I were always the strongest, but some of the others were catching up on us. We could 

all form ki balls and were pretty fast, some of us even had special attacks like tinted glass (of course not exactly the same). Pretty good for one month, eh? So let's 

get back to the story now.

You remember the dragon balls in the t.v. show dragon ball Z?

Yes, of course, why Rae?

I think we could make dragon balls, I mean all they are are stable energy, right?

I guess, why don't we try.

Maybe the seven strongest of us should try to make them. Suggested Stephanie.

Who would that be? Ventured Kelly.

Easy, that would be Rae, Ardis, Helena, Heather, Stan, Chloë and Charles.

Perfect, so now what do we do?

I think we form ki balls and hope they stay solid, I guess. I said my best guess.

O.k. let's do it!

True words of a madman Heather. We all started to form ki balls and once they were about two inches in diameter we stopped. Then we held them. After about 

three minutes the ki ball started to cool in my hands and developed a blue tinge with a single purple star in the center. I DID IT! I yelled.

ME TOO! A voice cried, it was Ardis. In seconds all of the dragon balls had been created.

We rock, ha ha!

You got that right Helena, dead right.

Sorry to break up our little party here, but I think my mom is getting suspicious about me disappearing so much, she's just like Devon you're always gone after 

school, what are you doing every day?' it's getting annoying.

I know what you mean Dev, my mom does the same thing to me. Reassured Stan.

I just thought of something that would kill two birds with one stone. My mom has been pestering me to have a party, don't know why, but I could invite you all over 

and we could just go out here and train. "

Cool idea, so how about we come after school and we go home at 9, that way we'll have had lots of time to train."

Perfect Helena, perfect

******

So what will you be doing at the party? Asked my mother, she wanted everything to go smoothly for her baby's first big party.

We'll go hang out at a park or something and then come back here for dinner and dancing at about 7:30.

You better be back for then because I'll order the pizza's and you won't get any if you're late.

******

Stone, you and Simmons will do a systematic check of each of the know mutants houses, dispose of anyone that gets in the way.

******

Hey Clo, you're FINALY here. We've only been waiting for half an hour!

It's not my fault, its, its, hey the party didn't start half an hour ago!

HAHAHAHA we know it didn't, but it's funny to watch you freak out.

Shut up Rae. Don't laugh Helena, stop it you guys.

Let's head over to Much More.

******

At about 7:20

Guys it is 7:20! We have to be back in ten minutes or my mom won't give us any pizza!

Everyone yelled in unison (we've developed saijin appetites.)

N-n-no p-p-pizza? That's just wrong, hurry you guys, I'm not missing pizza! yelled Helena, speeding off towards my house.

******

SN

Don't worry, it'll get better, untill next time, ja ne!


End file.
